Little adventure
by dangerous love 'LuNa
Summary: Años han pasado y la relación de dos mugiwaras ha cambiado profundamente a tal punto de no poder verse. La preocupación de sus amigos los lleva a ponerlos en una situación en la que, sí o sí, tedrán que convivir juntos y superar sus diferencias, despertando en ellos sentimientos escondidos que los llevara a determinar el estado de su amistad para siempre.


**¡ HOLAAAA ! Volvi con esta mini historia mientras intento continuar la otra que aun llevo en proceso. Espero que les guste porque surgio de la nada mientras me ponia al dia con el anime de One Piece (porque durante el año solo sigo el manga). Esta historia no sera de mas de 2 capitulos (espero xD), porque me cuesta continuar con las historias largas. Y sin mas que decir les digo que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio Eiichiro Oda y yo solo los utilizo para dejar volar mi imagincacion *-*, muchas gracias y disfruten.**

* * *

La mayoría sospechaba que terminaría así tarde o temprano. Nami era una autentica diosa ante los ojos de los demás. Todos cumplían cada uno de sus caprichos, por muy grande que fuese. Su capitán la regañaba por lo mimada que podía llegar a ser. Ella se excusaba diciendo que todo lo lograba su belleza. Él se frustraba cada vez más al ver el aumento de su actitud caprichosa, porque además le exigía que hiciera cosas que ni ella misma era capaz de hacer. Ella lo ignoraba cada vez que él se molestaba con ella. Y así la tensión entre ellos comenzó a crecer con el tiempo ocasionando la constante preocupación de los sombrero de paja.

Llego un día donde Luffy no acepto sentarse a su lado, ya que poco antes la había visto seducir a un hombre para conseguir una joya cara. Nami dolida por la actitud de su estúpido capitán se retiró de la mesa. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta volteo a ver a su capitán y escupió las palabras más frías que pudo haber dicho. –Nunca pensé que en este barco me iban a privar de mi felicidad- Sin más que decir continuo su camino a su alcoba. Luego de eso las miradas de los integrantes del grupo se posaron sobre Luffy, quien dejó de lado la carne que había agarrado recientemente y se levantó ocultando su mirada por su característico sombrero. Se retiró con un aire de cansancio afirmando que se iría a dormir y que su apetito se había esfumado.

Luego de ese día, la tripulación no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación. Llegaron a la conclusión de que si seguían así, probablemente la tripulación se dividiría. Algo tenían que hacer, ya que el intentar hablar con alguno de los dos era imposible. Cada que tocaban el tema, ellos lo esquivaban e incluso a veces mandaban miradas de odio a sus compañeros. Tal era su intranquilidad que decidieron arreglarlo a su propio estilo. Chopper preparo una medicina para dormir y se las dio a ambos afirmando que eran vitaminas. Apenas cayeron en cuenta del engaño se desmayaron y con mucho cuidado sus compañeros los trasladaron al centro de una isla deshabitada. Dejaron junto a ellos comida, bebestibles, tiendas de dormir, ropa, medicamentos y los instrumentos de Nami por si llegase a querer cartografiar la isla. La idea era una sola, dejarlos varados por un tiempo relativo, de una semana, en esa isla mientras ellos se dirigían a otra cercana para disfrutar de un merecido descanso. Era su ultimo rayo de esperanza afirmaba Usopp. Sin embargo otros tripulantes más maduros afirmaban que era un plan ridículo e infantil y que rogaban al cielo que al volver ambos no se hubiesen asesinado entre sí. Pero en el fondo de sus corazones guardaban ese leve deseo de que todo se arreglase ya que por mucho que intentaron hacerlos entrar en razón no había funcionado.

La noche devoro el cielo al pasar el tiempo y el efecto del medicamento se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Nami fue la primera en despertar y caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Maldijo a los aires con todas sus fuerzas provocando que su capitán despertara sobresaltado. Al verla junto a él y todo en su alrededor se comenzó a preguntar que había sucedido en ese lugar. – Nos pusieron una trampa- dijo finalmente Nami- supongo que desean que arreglemos nuestros problemas dejándonos en esta isla varados- Su enojo iba en aumento cuando afirmo que al único idiota que se le había podido ocurrir ese absurdo plan era a su amigo de nariz larga, y que cuando lo viese de nuevo lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas. Se volteo al sentir que su capitán se levantaba y se adentraba al bosque. "No puede ser, ¿tan molesto está conmigo como para dejarme sola y marcharse?" pensó Nami entrando en estado de pánico. Ella no tenia la extraña habilidad de supervivencia que poseía su capitán, pero tampoco iba a mostrarse débil ante él. Volviendo a retomar su confianza se dirigió en la dirección contraria a buscar ramas que pudiesen servir para hacer una fogata. Al volver noto que Luffy no se había marchado con intenciones de abandonarla si no con la misma idea que ella tenía en mente, de abrigarse en esa fría noche.

Luego de encender el fuego ambos entraron en un incómodo silencio. De vez en cuando, cuando el otro no lo notaba, se lanzaban miradas discretas. Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento en mente, ¿Desde cuándo? El y ella solían ser muy unidos a pesar de todo. Siempre se apoyaban en las batallas. El confiaba ciegamente en ella y ella con el tiempo termino confiando plenamente en él. Cuando Luffy se convirtió en el rey de los piratas Nami fue la primera en abrazarlo de felicidad. En ese tiempo ellos resultaban ser muy cercanos. Solían darse muestras de afecto a vista y paciencia de todos, como abrazos y de vez en cuando besos en las mejillas en señal de agradecimiento. Tomarse de la mano cuando caminaban por un sitio complicado y esperar por el otro para que no se perdiese. No tomaban una sola decisión sin consultársela al otro, cualquiera que los viese hubiera afirmado que hacían una pareja ideal. Hasta que un día todo termino, poco a poco fueron alejándose y haciendo lo que querían con sus vidas. Quizás eran los años, el cambio de sus personalidades o la madurez que habían adquirido con el tiempo lo que los habían hecho cambiar de esa forma con el otro.

-Lo siento- dijo Luffy rompiendo el silencio. Nami lo observo y supo que había estado pensando lo mismo que ella. Luffy se encontraba encogido aferrándose a sus rodillas y ocultando parte de su rostro en ellas junto con su mirada levemente desviada.

-No- solo dijo Nami, haciendo que Luffy alzara su rostro y la mirara con un semblante sorprendido con un tono leve de tristeza.- No es tu culpa- dijo finalmente Nami- Fue en parte de ambos.- suspiro agachando la vista- Mira, hoy en día ambos queremos cosas diferentes para nosotros, sin embargo algo nos sigue uniendo a pesar de todo. Ese es el deseo de recorrer todo el mar y descubrir nuevas tierras. Lo más probable es que los demás hayan hecho esto al ver nuestra actitud tan hostil con el otro, así que te propongo un trato.

-¿Un trato?- dijo Luffy en una posición más relajada escuchándola atentamente.

\- No nos involucraremos en la vida del otro a partir de ahora, pero tampoco haremos algo que moleste lo suficiente al otro. Es como una ley para mantenernos en paz- dijo Nami intentando sonreír.

-Está bien- dijo Luffy realizando el mismo acto-No quiero estar peleado con ninguno de mis nakamas.

-jeje Probablemente pensaron que si todo seguía así la tripulación tendría que dividirse- dijo Nami un poco nerviosa, intentando ser empática con sus nakamas- cuando lleguen demostrémosles que pudimos comportarnos como adultos y no asesinarnos el uno al otro como ellos piensan.

-Me parece bien- dijo Luffy mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner- AAAH tengo hambre- dijo cayendo de espaldas y mirando al cielo nocturno.

-Ten, lo debió de preparar Sanji-kun para nosotros- dijo Nami pasándole un bento gigante que parecía ideal para él. Lo tomo entre sus manos y le dio las gracias a Nami antes de abrirlo. Luego de esa pequeña charla ambos comieron y armaron sus tiendas sin cruzar ninguna palabra. Al apagar el fuego y antes de entrar cada uno a sus respectivas tiendas cruzaron una mirada y en un susurro se desearon las buenas noches.

Al siguiente día Luffy despertó con todas sus energías queriendo investigar la isla. Preparo una mochila con comida y agua suficiente para todo el día. En cambio Nami preparaba lo necesario para tomar datos de la isla y poder cartografiarla. Entre sus cosas había encontrado una carta de sus nakamas diciendo que volverían por ellos en una semana y que se cuidaran. Al verla solo soltó un fuerte suspiro y se la paso a Luffy para que la viese. Este solo se rio fuertemente diciendo que era típico de sus nakamas. Se despidió para perderse en el bosque que los rodeaba y diciéndole que se vieran en la noche. Nami tomo todos sus artículos y comenzó su pequeña aventura. Lo primero era encontrar el lugar más alto de la isla, luego recorrería las orillas y analizaría el terreno. Esto le iba a tomar más de un día y estaba emocionada por eso. Podía dedicarse de lleno a cartografiar la isla completa sin necesidad de preocuparse por el barco o porque sus nakamas hicieran estupideces. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que pudo estar así de relajada y Robin también le había dejado un par de libros para entretenerse en sus momentos de aburrimiento. Esta sería una gran semana.

Luego de caminar un par de horas logro encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente alto para ver la isla entera. Lo malo era que el terreno era un poco inestable e incluso cerca de él había una quebrada peligrosa. Con mucho cuidado escalo la montaña y llego a desear haber traído cuerdas para su seguridad. Logro instalar sus instrumentos y comenzó a tomar las medidas necesarias.

Por otro lado Luffy estaba volando a través de los árboles. Había estado comiendo la fruta que encontraba en los árboles y se dedicó a observar los distintos animales de la isla. Pensaba lo mucho que le gustaría que estuvieran aquí sus nakamas para que compartieran su alegría. Escalo un gran árbol y la vio en la cúspide de la montaña, ella se encontraba a espaldas de él así que no lo diviso. Luffy se acomodó en las ramas de un árbol cercano para obtener un mejor ángulo del rostro de su navegante y se la quedo observando. Se notaba la felicidad en su rostro al hacer algo que le gustaba. El no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan apasionada por algo, muchos años habían pasado desde que no la veía tan feliz. Aun recordaba la promesa realizada a Gen-san, "no te atrevas a robar su sonrisa". El no quería verla seduciendo a otros para conseguir lo que quería, la verdad eso era lo que más le disgustaba. Si ella deseaba algo el haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para dárselo. Ellos tenían todo el dinero del mundo para complacerla. Lo único que él deseaba era verla feliz. Ella podía pedirle bajar la luna y él lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas aunque fuese imposible. Para el, Nami era una persona muy importante y de hacía mucho comprendía que lo que sentía por su navegante era algo más que una simple amistad. Intento alejarse, quizás por miedo a lo desconocido, pero eso solo empeoro toda su relación. Ahora solo quedaba hacer sus vidas por separado. El encontraría a otra mujer a la cual amar y ella encontraría otro hombre que le diera todo lo que ella pudiese desear. El no quería impedirle encontrar su felicidad.

Con un fuerte suspiro se dispuso a bajar cuando noto como el suelo en el que se encontraba su navegante lentamente se despedazaba. Ella no parecía siquiera notarlo y el pensar que algo malo le podía suceder lo insto a avanzar, en grandes saltos, a través de las ramas de los árboles para llegar a tiempo. Cuando llego a la base de la montaña la escalo lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar a la cima se impulsó hacia arriba para quedar de pie a unos pocos metros de su navegante. Nami sintió su presencia y se giró para verlo. Antes de alcanzar a decir su nombre el suelo cedió y Nami resbalo hacia la quebrada.

-¡LUFFYYY!- se escuchó el grito de Nami en toda la isla.

 **continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno, se que es un poco corta pero me gustaria que dejaran sus comentarios diciendome que les parece. Si acaso los personajes no son para nada parecidos a los originales o si encuentran que alguno de ellos debe ser mas serio y cosas asi. Tambien me gustaria que criticaran mi forma de escribir porque no se si lo hago bien o mal y prometo que seguire esforzandome T-T**

 **Bueno con un gran abrazo los dejo y espero publicar el proximo lo mas pronto posible ;D Gracias.**

 **Por cierto si alguno de los lectores es seguidor de NUESTRO DESTINO ES LA AVENTURA les juro que estoy terminando el siguiente capitulo, solo que siento que arruine algunas partes y en verdad me cuesta mucho escribir desde la perspectiva de Luffy xD. Sean pacientes por favor ;-; y no me odien por demorarme tanto T-T**

 **Entonces sin mas que decir, nos leemos y muchas gracias.**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
